Waking The Past
by Laurelindorenae
Summary: A house in present day Port Royale is haunted by a spirit that died where the house stands,when it was something else, and a young woman turns the spirit into an imaginary friend, Bowbow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Neither of us own Pirates of the Caribbean, unfortunately.

**Author's Note: **Sanari and I just thought we'd have a little fun with this. It was and idea that started off just as a joke, and ended up turning into a seriously good idea. Thanks to all those that read and review ! You'll get cookies !

**

* * *

Chapter One**

Jacklyn Norrington, sat bored in the library. She couldn't go home to her parents house, because every time she was there, she felt like she was being watched. She didn't fancy that thought much, and she felt that she needed to get away. She bored leafed through some of the old news papers. The one she was reading was from July 1834. The headline read :

_**Warrington Manor House built on site of the 1723 Smithy Fire**_.

Jacklyn, aka, Jacky, looked at the headline in surprise. The Warrington Manor House was where her parents and her had shortly before moved into. So there had been a fire there. That was interesting. Bored, she started reading about how the house was built, and how the fire started. Apparently it was on a July day, much like this day, in 1723. The forge had for no particular reason, exploded. Becoming more and more interested in the history of the site of her house, turned back to the shelves. She looked through the dates till she found the one she was looking for, dated _July 12th, 1723_; the day after the fire.

Reading along, she soon discovered information that she was sure the original family that had the manor built, did not know. Where her home now stood, there was once a Blacksmith's Shoppe, supposedly the best in the Caribbean. Pirates and Navy alike carried weapons made by the infamous William Turner, the Blacksmith who had turned pirate to save his lover and his best friend, and all before the age of 23. However, when the forge had exploded, and the fire erupted, consuming the Shoppe, young Mr. Turner's life had also been claimed, as well as the forge donkey, Theo's. The old newspaper, if one could call it that, showed an ink sketching of the charred remains of both the Smithy, and the grizzly remains of what had been Theo. However, the location of the body of Mr. Turner, was a mystery. The next morning they had found his body around the back of his Shoppe. Someone either had moved him, out of respect for the dead, a friend perhaps, or he had tried to escape himself. Jacklyn learned of what happened to Mr. Turner's fiancée, Elizabeth Swann. Jacklyn recognized the name. Miss. Swann, who had been due to marry William Turner not a fortnight later, went into grieving, and grieved for several years. By the time she reached the age of 26, and was well passed her prime, she had married James Norrington, and bore him 3 children. However, surly her heart was not with his. So that is why she recognized the name...Elizabeth Swann had married James Norrington...they were Jacklyn's great-great-great-great-great grandparents...

Jacklyn shivered at the thought of why she was in the library in the first place; she always felt watched. Sometimes, late at night, while she slept, she felt the distinct feeling of something wet on her cheek; nudging her. She always passed it off as her calico cat, Carli, sniffing her; the cat had the knack of doing that when Jacklyn was reading on the couch. But, the cat never came into her room.

In that house she was always afraid of the mirrors. She had always been superstitious; never once playing games like Candyman, or Bloody Mary. So, that couldn't be why she was afraid of them.

When she moved out to go abroad for College, she was never once afraid of the dorm mirrors. In fact, she never felt watched. Well, except for the constant stalkers of the boy dormitory. She never even though of her parents house while at College. Now, it was summer vacation and she had no where to go; but, back to her parents house.

Whenever coming home she always delayed her arrival somehow. Like now, sitting in the library. She wasn't here to just read; she was avoiding her parent's house. Her duffle bags and suitcases in her car.

Beside Jacklyn, lay another newspaper, this one from 1880. Its headline read :

_**Daughter of Eliot Norrington Institutionalized**_

Reading on, Jacklyn discovered her great-great-great aunt, Pearl Norrington, had been committed to a mental institution, after telling over of seeing the figure of a young man, dressed in charred finery, lingering in the mirrors of the _Warrington Manor_. She described him as being roughly 5'11" , with a slim build. She told tales of him slipping into her room in the night, when the moon was full and filtering in through her curtains, and sitting beside her, watching her sleep. She claimed to feel his still warm hand stroke her cheek, before softly bidding her good-night. Then the stories changed, to Pearl feeling a wet muzzle on her cheek, nudging and sniffing her, she would open her eyes, and see a donkey. Thought to be a lunatic, which she most likely was, Pearl Norrington was locked away into a asylum, so that the general public would not have to deal with her _Ghost stories_ any more.

Jacklyn sighed, pushing the papers away; she needed to get her mind off of all this. She remembered her mother had sent her the pictures she developed from the last time they were together. Christmas Week. She smiled, she hadn't had time to look at them before because of all her finals. She reached into the backpack she always kept with her. Pulling out a plastic zipp-lock baggy with the pictures. She un zipped it and pulled them out. Most of them were pictures of her relatives. But, one stood out the most to her; not because it was out of the ordinary, but, because it was a picture of her whole family in front of the old house. She looked at the women in the middle. Tears came to her eyes. The woman in the middle was a grandmother, Anne; she had died of a heart attack only days after this picture was taken. Something about the house caught her eye. In a corner window was a man. She blinked, she could see his face. But, that face seemed so familiar.

Realization dawned on her.

"Bowbow" she spoke softly.

The man had been Bowbow; her imaginary friend when she was younger.

She laughed softly; remembering the times her mother walked in on her playing with Bowbow. One time her mother had seen a floating truck; and, another she saw her daughter being tossed up into the air. Much like a father would do to his own daughter. And yet, no one else had be in the room other than little Jacklyn.

Bowbow had been silent all the while that he played with Jacklyn. He smiled and tickled her like a loving father-figure would do, but when Jacklyn had turned 5 or maybe 6, she had started to drift away from her beloved imaginary friend, Bowbow…and soon, Bowbow came no more to play with little Jacklyn, and Jacklyn grew up to be a normal young woman.

However, this photo, showed Bowbow…how could that be ? He was just and imaginary friend after all, unless Jacklyn was truly losing her mind and becoming just as paranoid as Pearl Norrington had, than that would explain why Bowbow was looking from the window. She looked closer, taking a magnifying glass off of the desk in front of her. She steadied it and pulled it back, looking at the image of the man. He held the curtain back, only slightly, and he seemed to watch the happy family with a sad expression. But the Bowbow she knew had always been happy and loved to laugh, or, what she assumed was laughing. Jacklyn could see him shake with laughter, yet could never hear him.

The librarian came up to Jacklyn and told her the library was closing.

Jacklyn stood up; putting the books and old papers away; putting the picture back into her back she packed up and left for her car. Getting into the front seat she revved the engine and pulled out of the library. She drove down a small winding road. It would take an hour on the dirt road to reach her parents house.

While driving, she was constantly trying to come up with ideas to avoid going there.

"Maybe I can take a tour of Fort Charles…"

Jacklyn's mind raced as she drove down the twisting road. It was old, and had not be used in nigh on 50 years or more…except by her. Deep in the luscious forest that stretched to the right and left of her car, and old sign made of wood, now badly decomposed due to the elements, hung down. Hanging from the bottom of the sign by rotting rope, the same as what held the sign to the bow of the tree above, was a human skull. In the cranium of the skull, there was an unpleasant wound, that of a gun shot. The sign above read, in red paint…or at least Jacklyn hoped that it was red paint and not human blood:

_**Pyrates ye be warned**_

Jacklyn shivered to herself; every time she saw that sign, it chilled her down to her bones. Maybe it was in her blood, to be warned by that sign, or maybe it was just the human skull that hung there, half its jaw unconnected from the upper jaw, and just swinging there slightly in the warm Caribbean breeze. Than again, a blood warning seemed more likely to her. Her great-great-great-great-great grandmother had been a pirate in her days, she had sailed with her lover and with the infamous Captain Sparrow; her great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Commodore James Norrington…had been a pirate hunter.

Jacklyn parked her car in a small parking lot outside of Fort Charles. Being the descendant of one of the most famous Commodores turned Admiral, she was allowed into the fort any time she wanted.

She looked up at the battlement. She froze. A soldier walked across the battlement, bayonet on shoulder; then, disappeared into nothing.

She shook her head with a shiver walking to the entrance. She nodded to the security guard who was a friend of her family. He opened the gate and let her in.

She nodded her thanks and walked it; with a click the gates closed behind her. She walked to the center. The gallows. They were blocked off with a small chain link fence. The gallows were covered in gunshots and some blood. She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling faint. In her mind she was a montage of countless hangings. She opened her eyes quickly and stepped away from the gallows. As many times as she has been here; that, has never happened.

She looked up as she felt it starting to rain. She walked back to the gates. The security guard letting her out.

By the time she got back to her car, the rain was pouring down, hard. This was coming off of a hurricane somewhere near one of the neighboring islands. As much as she hated it, Jacklyn knew she had to get home before the weather got any worse. Before the roads would wash out. Port Royale, was and still was to this day, at least in the place she lived, kept the way it had once been. The dirt roads where never paved, for they functioned just as well as any other road on the island, so what was the point in fixing them. They weren't broken.

It was a thrill to think about how many people, and pirates had walked these very roads, but now was no time to think about that, what with the heavy rain clinking off of her car. Sighing she hurriedly turned the engine over and turned the heater on to keep warm as she started to pull out of the Fort Charles parking lot.

As much as she hated the idea of being home, where she always felt watched, in this weather, it was the safest place to be. She drove as quickly as the severe weather would allow; wanted to be home before the roads washed out. If she stayed in the middle of no where, she could be trapped in the middle of no where for as little as 3 hours, up to 6 days, depending on how fast this hurricane was moving, and how close it be to Port Royale. Shivering, she turned the heater up and let the warm air calm her shivering body. That was one thing about the Caribbean that she hated. Hurricanes came in from time to time, and then if you got wet, you'd be soaked, and chilled down to the bone.

_Must be why they wore all those layers back then_

She thought to herself, as she finally calmed down.

Jacklyn pulled up into the _Warrington Manor_ drive way. Parking, she pulled the emergency break, to stop any movement of her car that the rain and hurricane's flooding might cause. She hurried leapt out of her car and ran to the cover of the overhang of the balcony, which overlooked the front door; acting as an awning of sorts. She fished around in her bag for her keys; the front door key shouldn't be to hard to find; the lock hadn't been changed since 1834, when the house was built. She pulled out an old fashioned silver key, on a large iron ring, she slipped it into the lock and turned it; the lock clicked, letting her in. Four of these keys had been made for the original owners, two for the children.

She walked inside and peeled off her wet jacket, and wrung out her dark brown hair, slightly lightened by the sun. She looked around, and immediately felt slightly tense, someone was watching. Maybe she was just paranoid. She looked around again and called out

"Mom ? Dad !"

No one answered, proving again that she was home alone. Jacklyn sighed, she hated having the house to herself, it made her uneasy. She rubbed the back of her neck and walked into the large dining room. On the table was a steaming cup of hot chocolate, with a letter written next to it. Picking up the note, Jacklyn read to herself:

_The weather has become quiet fierce and I thought that this might keep you warm. I saw you coming from down the street._

She shivered, and not from the cold. The letter sent a chill down her spine…there was no one here but her, and the hand writing she did not recognize. It was free and flowing; it was beautiful, but it wasn't that of anyone she knew.

One thing that was off; was that the note was being written as she read it.

_Dear Jacklyn,_

_Your parents left for the weekend for higher grounds. They will not be back for a few days. Because it has been cold; and, raining non stop they have used up all the wood. I suggest you change into drier clothes_

_W.E.J.T B.B_

" Double-you, Eee, Jay, Tea? … Bee-Bee … Bee-Bee."

Jacklyn gasped,

"BOWBOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Neither of us own Pirates of the Caribbean, unfortunately.

**Author's Note: **Sanari and I just thought we'd have a little fun with this. It was and idea that started off just as a joke, and ended up turning into a seriously good idea. Thanks to all those that read and review ! You'll get cookies !

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

Jacklyn shivered scared, alright, so Bowbow was back. Its not like he was going to hurt her, she hoped. Perhaps this was the end, where it finally happened - stress from school had finally caused her to snap. Oh well, might as well play along, and besides, the thought of clean dry clothes was just too much to pass up . Sighing she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. The walls where dark mahogany, and it was decorated like the Captain's Quarters of a ship. Since the start of her teenage years till the present, she had been obsessed with Pirates, and living in Port Royale, made it all the more easy to get away with.

Jacklyn looked over at her bed, there where dry clothes already laid out for her. She smiled, thinking her mother must of done that before her and her father left. She turned her back to the bed and faced the mirror. She unbuttoned her wet capris and pushed them down to the floor. She peeled her wet shirt up and over her head and dropped it on the floor in a wet pile with her pants. Reaching back to unhook her soaked bra, she looked up at the mirror for a second.

On the mirror, written in red lipstick was, _"Hello"_

"AH! PERVERT!"

Jacklyn screamed; she picked up her pillow at threw it at the mirror.

The mirror stopped in mid air with a thud and an, _"OW!"_

The mirror straightened itself out and was put back onto the wall as it had been before the pillow collided with it. Jacklyn shook her head, thinking she was losing her mind.

"NOW I'm hearing things…"

She picked up the dry shirt and pants and pulled them on, not wanting to remove the bed undergarments after what had just happened. Combing out her hair, she erased the word _"Hello"_ from the mirror.

Since there was nothing better to do with this rain like this, as the cable and internet were out. Jacklyn decided she might as well go down into the basement, maybe she could find an old book to read, or at least she could kill a few hours with digging through her ancestors' things.

As she walked down the stairs to the basement. There was a full length mirror on the wall for every step of the stairs. Out of the corner of her eye she could see someone following her. She turned around; no one. She sighed turning back around and continuing down the stairs. She saw a large trunk in the corner of the basement; she walked over to it and opened it. Dust falling off.

She gasped, inside was a beautiful early 18th century wedding dress. She picked it up. Looking at it she sighed, "If only I was skinny and had a flatter chest…" she placed the dress back into the trunk. Or she could just pull the corset tighter. Inside the trunk with the wedding dress was also a corset that would easily pull her waist and chest in enough that she would fit into the beautiful gold and cream colored dress.

Jacklyn sighed softly as she gently pushed the clothing out of the way. There was a book, a leather bound journal, underneath the dress and corset. It was bound with dark brown leather, with the initials W.E.J.T. on the cover of it in gold leaf. The leather was worn, as if someone has very much loved this journal in its time. She carefully opened it up and flipped through the pages. The years struck her, and amazed her. The reached from _1712 _to _1723. _There were trivial things written in the journal, but entry for _May 27th 1723, _caught her fancy the most, it read :

_May 27th, year 1723 of our Lord_

_I am to be married on July the 26th of this year. Elizabeth Swann has accepted my proposal and has made me the luckiest man alive. I shall do my best to suit her fantasy of an ideal husband, because I know she will be my ideal wife. I love her, and hope to make her as happy as she has made me on this day. Nothing now can stand in our way. July the 26th cannot come soon enough._

_ W.E.J.T_

She flipped through more pages; she found from sketches of a woman. It was obvious that they person who drew them was not that good. The hair looked like straw, one eyes was lazy, and the lips were to big for the face. Either this was a caricature or, like stated before, the person couldn't draw.

She closed the book and placed it back with the dress; closing the trunk. She looked to her left and saw a chair covered with a white sheet. There was an indenture on the cushion as if someone was sitting there. She tugged at the cover; but, it wouldn't come loose. With a powerful tug the cover came loose; there was a heavy thud on the floor next to her.

There was a soft grumbling, nearly inaudible, but it was there,

"_Ow…Miss. Norrington, what did I ever do to you ?"_

There was the soft sound of leather boot heels clicking as if someone were standing up. The sheet, that remained in Jacklyn's hands were suddenly pulled with force away from her, causing her to stumble. She stumbled back and fell to sit on top of the trunk. The sheet was again unfurled and set back over the chair as it had been.

The top of the trunk gave way and caved it. The trunk had been old; very old. It had been Will's, the only thing to survive the fire.

She tried to stand up but she was stuck. She grunted; trying to pull herself out of the trunk.

Someone grabbed her hand and leaned back, their other hand holding onto her forearm. They pulled her up out of the trunk and brushed her off. Their hands were warm. The boot heel's clicking moved to the trunk and stopped, as if the person was inspecting the damage. There followed a nearly silent sigh, though it sounded like a buzzing bug.

After the fire, and the death of William Turner, Elizabeth Swann had salvaged his only surviving possession; the wooden trunk. Inside she had found his journal, and a few strange _blobs_ of silver, all linked together on a long chain. It was all the mistakes that he had made while trying to perfect making a ring. They were beautiful in a strange way. Elizabeth had gingerly removed the chain, and removed two of the mistakes, putting them on another chain, which she wore close to her heart, the rest, stayed on the original chain, which she wore as a decorative belt. Both chains she wore for the rest of her life. She would spend many long hours crying and reading and re-reading her late lover's journal. One day, she finally put away the wedding dress that she was to wear to their wedding, that's the day she locked every reminder of William Turner, other than the chains of mistakes. She took the trunk, the dress and the journal with her, however when she married Norrington and lived with him…and their children took it. It had stayed in the family, yet no one had known what it was, up until now.

On the top of the dark wooded trunk, was something Jacklyn had not noticed before, it was the name of the owner…

_WILLIAM EDWARD JONATHON TURNER_

Jacklyn looked at the name; repeating it over and over in her head as she walked back up the stairs to the living room of her house.

Jacklyn was one of those people who speaks out loud random phrases she reads; this, was one of those times.

"William Edward Jonathon Turner…"

She had just passed a mirror and swore she saw someone walking with her. She walked back to the door to the basement and back to the mirror. Peaking in she screamed.

Bowbow was in the mirror

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Jacklyn sunk beneath the mirror. She swore she saw Bowbow. But that couldn't be. Her eyes widened; she heard him scream! She obviously startled him.

"_Do not do that again! You scared the hell out of me!" _she heard.

She froze. Slowly, she stood up; peeking into the mirror. Her reflection did not stare back at her. It was the face of the man she knew as Bowbow.

"Hello" Bowbow said

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed; backing up.

"_AHHHHHHHHHH! … Stop it!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Neither of us own Pirates of the Caribbean, unfortunately.

**Author's Note: **Sanari and I just thought we'd have a little fun with this. It was and idea that started off just as a joke, and ended up turning into a seriously good idea. Thanks to all those that read and review ! You'll get cookies !

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jacklyn screamed again.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! …" _he started to whimper, _"will you quit it! --- HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP! NO! NOT GOOD!" _Jacklyn had pulled the mirror off the wall and placed it glass down on the a chair.

She ran into the living room; sitting on the couch. Shaking as it thundered and lightening outside.

"_Help…? Please…? I won't scare you anymore…"_

The TV in front of Jacklyn suddenly came on. The screen flickered with unwanted static, _Bowbow_ stood in front of the static, his arms crossed.

"_That wasn't very nice Jacky…you used to love your Bowbow…_"

The TV stopped flickering, and turned off. Jacklyn couldn't see him anywhere, and she was getting nervous. The couch cushion beside her depressed as someone sat down beside her.

"_Now Jacky, I'm not here to scare you, nor to haunt you…I'm here because this is where I died, though, I'm sure you read all about that today. I'm here because I am forced to stay on this spit of land, and I'm here, because you said my name…"_

"I said Bowbow…?"

_"No," _he chuckled softly. _"You said William Edward Jonathon Turner"_

"the name on the trunk"

"_Bingo! … er … I mean, Aye. Argh! I mean YES! Slang … it rubs off on you over time…"_

Jacklyn looked to her right; she saw him. His form was materializing. She screamed. Jumping up slightly; tumbling backwards over the arm of the couch.

"_Ack ! Are you okay !"_

He leaned over the couch and helped her up. Shivering, Jacklyn collapsed against him. He was warm…he was dead…why was he warm?

" Well…well Mr. Turner…if…if you are a …ghost….than why are you as warm as living flesh ?"

Jacklyn bite her lip looking at him with a terrified confusion. William smiled sadly and looked at her,

" _I was burned to death in a fire…I assume that is why I am still as warm as the day I died…except not black and crispy."_

Jacklyn was about to say something when she heard something in the kitchen. She got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Halting where she stood.

The refrigerator was open and there; in the air was a floating carrot. Being eaten!

Will had gotten up and followed her. He looked in, and back at her. He laughed softly at her state of confusion.

" _That's just Theo…."_

"Who ?"

"_Theo ! He was the Shoppe donkey…he died in the fire too…"_

"awwwww that's so sad! Poor donkey!"

"_Poor DONKEY?"_

"Sorry!"

The sorry didn't come soon enough; Will had disappeared.

Jacklyn sighed; not knowing where he went. She walked back into the living room. The minute she turned on the TV a lightening bolt hit the house. The TV exploded and caught on fire.

Jacklyn gasped and screamed shrilly. She ran into the dining room and got the fire extinguisher. She hurriedly put out the fire as Will's eerie voice cut through the air

"_This land be cursed"_

He reappeared beside her, his clothing was all on fire, yet he was unhurt, yet Jacklyn could smell burning flesh. Will felt nothing of it he closed his eyes; the fires slowly vanished.

Before the fires completely vanished, Jacklyn tried to get rid of them with the fire extinguisher. The carbon-dioxide foam covered him from head to toe.

Will glared at her through the foam that covered his face.

"Heh … Snow Ghost!"

"_Not funny"_

"Yes it is…"

"_Not"_

"Is"

"_Not"_

"Is"

"_Not"_

"Is"

"_Not"_

"Not"

"_Is … damn!"_

"HA!"

" _I hate you…"_

Will glared at her, his arms crossed. Jacklyn pouted, her lip quivering as her tears welled up

" You, you hate me ? BOWBOW !"

She screamed before she started bawling her eyes out. Will looked around nervously and moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close…

"_Please Jacky, don't cry…I don't hate you, I don't…"_

"I know !"

Jacklyn grinned happily up at Will as his face clouded over in a cross between anger and confusion.

_"Uhg…"_

Jacklyn suddenly yelped.

"_what! What is it!"_

"GOT TO PEE!"

She took off running. "Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee!"

Running up the stairs to the second floor, "Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee!"

Running down a hallway, "Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! "

The bathroom door slams.

"_She's worse than Jack…"_

"_Now mate, don't you go sayin' things yeh don' mean. S'not nice."_

A man, roughly as tall as Will, stood to his left. He was tanned, his dark hair was long and braided and deadlocked, with beads woven into it, his beard was hastily trimmed, and braided, both braids finishing in two beads. He wore a faded red bandana.

"_Jack…where…what--oh I give up…"_

Will shook his head trying to figure it out. The second man disappeared for now.

Jacklyn came running back down the stairs

" Don't gotta pee ! Don't gotta pee ! Don't gotta pee ! Don't gotta pee ! Don't gotta pee ! Don't gotta pee !"

Will rolled his eyes

" _Now there is one thing I don't miss about living…"_

"Don't gotta pee! To scared to pee!"

"_Why?"_

"Ugly Tanned Rasta-dude in mirror!"

"_HEY!" _a new voice spoke out of no where; a voice Jacklyn didn't know.

Will started laughing hysterically, clutching his abdomen

"_That's Jack Sparrow--"_

"_CAPTAIN, Will, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow"_

" _Aye Captain…_"

Will rolled his eyes

"_Thank fully Jack here died by going down with the Black Pearl-- again. So he's not bound to this place. Just me and Theo…"_

"Wait! His name's Captain Will Captain Jack Sparrow?"

If this had been an anime; Jacklyn was sure Will would have face planted after that comment.

"_Will, will, will, you just had to haunt the home of an idiot…"_

"HEY!"

"_I swear, Jack, she is just like you…"_

"_Hold up there you!" _Jack whined; mimicking Harbormaster he confronted all those years early; before he met will_. "I might be insane; but I am not an idiot!"_

"_Don't give yourself the pleasure of thinking that Jack. And I am NOT haunting the house of an idiot…I'm haunting the house of an…a…erm…"_

" _Moron ?"_

" _Yeah that's-- NO !"_

Will grunted. He pointed to the front door

"_Just go Jack…just go…I need to talk to Jacklyn…alone."_

"_Ah, so you've found yourself another gal, I see how it is Will-ol'-boy. I see how you's playing tha cards."_

Jack bowed to Jacklyn and Will. He turned and started walking away, and eerie fog took over, and he slowly vanished, humming _A Pirates Life for me…_

" _Not what I had in mind Jack !"_

Will sighed sadly and turned back to Jacklyn,

"_In 283 years, you learn to let the passed go, to realize she did was she absolutely had to, to survive in this world. And after 283 years, you learn that love, though strong, cannot suffer the death of one of you two…I'm happy she lived on and had a family, a beautiful one at that…"_

He smiled sadly, tears showing in his ghostly eyes, before he started to fade away.

Jacklyn tried to blink back tears but in doing so she yawned. It was near midnight now. She headed back up the stairs to her room. She yawned as she changed into her pajamas. As she crawled into bed. As she started to fall asleep, she felt the covers pull up to her shoulders and a faint whisper.

"_Goodnight…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Neither of us own Pirates of the Caribbean, unfortunately.

**Author's Note: **Sanari and I just thought we'd have a little fun with this. It was and idea that started off just as a joke, and ended up turning into a seriously good idea. Thanks to all those that read and review ! You'll get cookies !

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

_Jacklyn tried to blink back tears but in doing so she yawned. It was near midnight now. She headed back up the stairs to her room. She yawned as she changed into her pajamas. As she crawled into bed. As she started to fall asleep, she felt the covers pull up to her shoulders and a faint whisper._

"_Goodnight…"_

Sometime over the course of the night, whilst the winds whipped through the island a squirrel broke into the house. Desperate to get out of the hurricane the little black squirrel had gotten in through a break in the glass of one of the spare bedroom windows. Now, normally this wouldn't of been a problem, if Jacklyn had been awake. She would of scared it out of the house and that would have been the end of it. But oh no. It was early morning and the sun had not risen yet.

It was Will, the resident ghost blacksmith that had discovered the little visitor. Knowing that the squirrel would cause more damage that it was worth, he thought he had better get rid of it. Will walked out into the living room where his chest had been hauled out by Jacklyn the night before. Rummaging through it he found a cutlass that had been put away in there since his death. Ah-ha ! He may not have much affect on the physical world, but he still held sway over his own items. He picked up the weapon and walked back out to where he last saw the squirrel. The squirrel was sitting on the kitchen counter nibbling on an apple. Will's eyes narrowed.

"_I've got you now my furry little adversary"_

He raised his sword, as if going to strike the little squirrel. Naturally he wasn't going to hurt it, he just wanted to scare it out of the house…however… that's not really how it worked out.

When Jacklyn awoke and came down the stairs, just as the sun was rising -- she was met by and unearthly scream. Her ghost friend, William Turner, ran passed her at a top speed. His yelling and screaming was uncalled for - well, so was the running. Jacklyn blinked stupidly and looked around.

"Where's the fire --"

Will glared at her as he ran passed her again. She tilted her head wondering 1) why he was angry and 2) why he was running. Then she remembered about the fire that took his life.

" Oooppse"

Now to answer her second question she looked around and finally down. Behind her freaked out friend was the little squirrel…it was chasing him.

Jacklyn took a glade Tupperware bowl, and tries to dive bomb the squirrel; the bowl was large enough to trap it. The squirrel jumped away.

"Crafty little bugger…"

She jumped for the squirrel again. Again, the squirrel jumped away; and, Jacklyn crashed into a small book shelf; no taller than three feet. The stereo on top on the bookshelf shakes and rattles, turning on by itself.

"_My my my  
My my my my my  
My my my my  
My my  
I'm a wild and an untamed thing  
I'm a bee with a deadly sting  
You get a hit and your mind goes ping  
Your heart'll pump and your blood will sing  
So let the party and the sounds rock on  
We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone  
Rose tint my world  
Keep me safe from my trouble and pain_"

A scream comes from behind the couch, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TURN IT OFF!" Will screams from behind the couch; haven tried to hide from the squirrel, now the music.

"_We're a wild and an untamed thing  
We're a bee with a deadly sting  
You get a hit and your mind goes ping  
Your heart'll pump and your blood will sing  
So let the party and the sounds rock on  
We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone  
Rose tint my world  
Keep me safe from my trouble and pain_"

The squirrel ran past Jacklyn's feet as she turned off the cd player. "OK! Some one hand me a gun! I WANNA SHOOT IT!"

"Tha's wha' I said 'bout the monkey…" Jack said, materializing behind Jacklyn.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jacklyn screamed, scared by Jack's saddened arrival.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed, surprised that Jacklyn screamed.

Will, who had been climbing over the couch screams, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" surprised by Jack's arrival and scream. He stumbles over the side of the couch and stands up; stepping on the squirrel's tail.

The squirrel screeches and runs out the hole it came in.

The front door flew open and there was a boy, maybe 2 years older than Jacky. He was tall, had dark hair, dark eyes -- and looked just like Norrington.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed, surprised at the arrival of _Norrington_

The boy screamed back, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHY ARE WE SCREAMING !?!"

Jacklyn looked up at him. "Why are you here !?!"

" I came to check on you after the hurricane ! Then I heard screaming and now all I see is you and some Rasta-dude !"

Of course he meant Jack - who had previously ducked behind Jacklyn. It was useless, she was shorter than he was. He stood glaring back at her.

" I am NOT some Rasta-Dooooood" He stuck his tongue out, " Bloody Norrington"

"Jack !" Jacklyn turned around glaring at him. "That's my cousin. Be. NICE !"

Will peaked out from behind the couch, haven jumped behind it again at the increasing screaming; and, looked at her cousin. He then turned to Jacklyn. "But he looks like Norrington."

She turned to him " Luck of the genetics I guess"

Her cousin raised his eyebrow. As far as he could tell, she was talking to herself and looking across the room. " Uh… Jacky…did you by any chance get hit in the head in the storm ? Or lit up like the Forth of July…again ?"

"That was you … you were just to drunk to remember … I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS STRUNG UP IN A TREE BECAUSE OF YOUR GAME LETS LEAVE JACKY STRUNG UP FOR 5 DAYS AND LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENED!!"

"What happened?" Jack said, resting her chin on her shoulder.

Jacklyn turned her head, "I WAS GETTING TO THAT!"

Jack's eyes widened from the yelling and the ringing in his ears; he made a sound like a smacked puppy and backed up.

"I WAS STRUCK BY LIGHTNING!"

Will sniffed the air, "Does anyone else smell BBQ ??"

Jacky glared at him "Ha ! So NOW you know how it feels!!!"

" Would somebody please tell me what that NOISE is ?!" Jacky's cousin Jameson Norrington looked around. He could hear Will, just not see him.

" Oh so I'm noise now am I ?" Glaring Will marched over to him.

"Oh boy…" Jacky sighed watching.

Jameson only walked forward and passed through him.

Will stood there shaking; his cloudy white translucent form paled before going transparent.

"Did it get cold in here?" Jameson asked looking around.

" No _Jamie_ … you're standing in my roommate…"


End file.
